A common problem in the furniture business is that many articles occupy a large volume of space, although much of that space is empty. For example a table having a top and four legs occupies a cube-like expanse of space, although much of the volume under the tabletop is empty. This characteristic causes problems in shipping and transporting furniture, because such furniture requires large shipping containers and occupies large volumes of space in transporting vehicles, resulting in high shipping costs.
A solution to this problem has been the practice of shipping furniture in a xe2x80x9cknockdownxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cKDxe2x80x9d state, in which the furniture is shipped partially unassembled to conserve space both in the shipping container and the transporting vehicle. For example, the table cited above could be shipped as a knocked-down shipment comprising a top and four separated legs, for later assembly. Under these circumstances, it is further required that the assembly procedure result in a robustly reassembled article that will not loosen and disassemble under normal use, and that the assembly procedure be a simple one, since it is normally carried out by the customer. Preferably, it should involve merely a simple, rapid reassembly of a few parts without the need for elaborate tools, or special skills. Particularly in the case of lamps, disassembly and reassembly should not require disconnection and reconnection of wiring, since dangerous errors in rewiring could result from the efforts of an ordinary customer without specialized electrical training. Thus, a successful knockdown article is one that can be easily and safely reassembled by the customer to form a robust unit, and one that at the same time results in a significant saving of shipping space.
Many types and configurations of floor lamps are presently in use. However, the support structures of these lamps often have features that restrict their use, particularly those floor lamps that are provided with single upright frames or posts. Such lamps are often impractical to ship due to their extreme lengths that vary from five to seven feet. Shipping containers for fully assembled floor lamps require excessive shipping room and thus transportation by ship or truck becomes very costly as a high volume of unused space is created. Accordingly, the shipper is paying for the excess unused space.
Moreover, a floor lamp in an oversize shipping container is a difficult object for a customer to transport in a standard passenger automobile. It is a common practice nowadays for customers to take purchases home in their own passenger automobiles, rather than to incur the added expense of obtaining home delivery by a delivery van.
Furthermore, any knockdown procedure or device for a floor lamp lamppost must take into account the wiring running through the lamppost. Ideally, the knockdown procedure should take advantage of a factory wired circuit, and should not require the undertaking of a wiring procedure by the end user for assembly of the lamp.
This invention relates to a novel, useful lamp structure device adapted for shipping in a knockdown state, and more particularly, to a lamppost comprising at least two tubular segments longitudinally interconnected by at least one connector. Even more particularly, the present invention comprises a novel arrangement of floor lamp structure, wherein the length of the upright post of the lamp is divided into at least two tubular segments and wherein the segments are adapted to be secured together at their ends. This knockdown construction allows a shipping container to be constructed in the standard length of approximately four feet for a floor lamp that utilizes the present invention. The lamppost sections are disassembled without disconnection of wiring when shipped and are then reassembled after reaching their destination or later after sale to the purchaser. The present invention makes possible a disassembled floor lamp package to enable a purchaser to take the lamp at the time of purchase for transportation in a passenger automobile. The present invention provides a floor lamp of knockdown character whereby the lamppost is easily assembled without the use of tools by a person of average dexterity.
Applicant believes he is familiar with commercially available connectors for tubes of polygonal cross-section, and he represents that he never has encountered a connector constructed in accordance with this invention.
By way of background, attention is called to the following. Prior patents have described various knock-down framework arrangements that utilize a connector joint or fitting to interconnect square tubes which fitting has a cubical hub from which outwardly extends from two or more faces thereof tube-receiving projections or posts. Each of the tube-receiving projections on initial assembly with a tube fits loosely within an open end of the tube in one angular position of insertion thereof, and tightly frictionally engages the inner defining walls of the tube when the tube or fitting is rotated 45 degrees from its initial position. To prevent the withdrawal of the interconnected parts from their supposed tightly fitting positions by a force tending to separate the parts longitudinally, a locking tongue is sometimes provided on each end of the tube which tongue fits into a groove formed in the associated tube- receiving projection. However, this locking tongue heretofore served the sole purpose of preventing the separation of the parts in a longitudinal direction.
In certain commercial forms of prior knock-down connectors, the tolerances utilized in the manufacture of the connector fittings and the square tubes were such that the telescoping parts thereof sometimes did not fit tightly together as desired, resulting in a weak or wobbly lamppost. Another deficiency of prior art knock-down connectors of the type described is that frequently the ends of square tubes did not fit snugly and neatly against the faces of the connector fittings, leaving unsightly openings thereat. Among other connectors on the market are those relying on a friction fit that must be forced (pounded) into an associated tube. Such connectors are subject to loosening under conditions of vibration, and are difficult to disassemble. Other prior connectors have a screw threaded in the connector which, following assembly with a tube, are backed into an accurately located opening in the tube. An example of this type of connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,989 by F. P. Field. However, this type of connector is especially unsuitable to connect lamppost segments, because it requires an opening in the tube for the screw, which spoils the appearance of the lamppost. Other connectors use clips, separate wedge members and separate resilient members for establishing connections with associated tubes.
More recent examples of efforts to avoid these limitations include the disclosure P. M. Levy in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,432 describing a connector comprising a cubical hub having a tube-receiving portion adapted to frictionally engage surfaces of a square tube, and the disclosure of P. M. Murphy in U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,375, describing a connector comprising an elongated hollow metallic member having teeth that bite into an internal surface of a square tube. The present inventor has disclosed a floor lamp structure having an upright lamppost comprising an upper section and a lower section in U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,101, but this construction is not suited to the tubular lampposts of the present invention.
In contradistinction to all of these connectors, the present invention embraces and finally addresses the clear need for a novel, useful lamp structure device for knockdown shipping, and more particularly, to connectors for the ends of the tubes used in such lampposts. Thus, as pioneers and innovators attempt to make lamppost connectors cheaper, more universally used, and of higher quality, none has approached same in combination with simplicity and reliability of operation, until the teachings of the present invention. It is respectfully submitted that other references merely define the state of the art or show the type of systems that have been used to alternately address those issues ameliorated by the teachings of the present invention. Accordingly, further discussions of these references has been omitted at this time due to the fact that they are readily distinguishable from the instant teachings to one of skill in the art.
In light of the foregoing, it is therefore a general object of the invention to provide a connector for tubular lamppost segments intended to obviate or minimize the problems of the type previously noted.
It is a particular object of the invention to provide lampposts wherein the segments may be locked against rotational, longitudinal and transverse movement relative to one another by means of a simple and unexposed locking assembly.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a floor lamp structure that can be stored in a standard shipping container of approximately four feet in a disassembled mode. The lamppost sections are disassembled without disconnection of wiring when shipped and are then reassembled after reaching their destination or later when sold to the purchaser.
It is another object of the present invention to make possible a disassembled floor lamp packaged to enable a purchaser to take the lamp at the time of purchase.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a floor lamp of knockdown character whereby the lamppost is easily assembled without the use of tools by a person of average dexterity.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a floor lamp of knockdown character that is simple in its structure and rugged in construction, as well as relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and yet pleasing in its design.
It is yet still a further object of the present invention to provide a connector for tubular lamppost segments of polygonal cross-section that is easy to install, and which avoids the use of screws, clips or friction fits which usually require pounding.
It is even still a further object of the invention to provide an improved knock-down lamppost of polygonal cross-section which, when the connector fittings and the segments are in their tightly fitting positions, is always fitted snugly together even when made with only modestly stringent manufacturing tolerances.
It is a yet even still a further object of the invention to provide a knock-down lamppost of the type described wherein the relative rotation of the initially loosely fitting telescoping parts into a joint locking position automatically draws the polygonal tubes involved snugly against each other, so that no unsightly gaps are visible between them and like corners of the tubular lamppost segments of polygonal cross-section are lined up.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a knock-down lamppost as described wherein the parts thereof, even after repeated assembly and disassembly thereof, continue to form a secure, tightly fitting joint.
These and other objects are accomplished by the parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and subcombinations comprising the present invention, the nature of which is set forth in the following general statement, and preferred embodiments of whichxe2x80x94illustrative of the best modes in which applicant has contemplated applying the principlesxe2x80x94are set forth in the following description and illustrated in the accompanying drawings, and are particularly and distinctly pointed out and set forth in the appended claims forming a part hereof.
The present invention is directed to a lamp structure device adapted for shipping in a knock-down state comprising in combination a lamppost comprising at least two tubular segments longitudinally interconnected by at least one connector, wherein said lamppost has a first free end and a second free end, a lamp means mounted to said first free end of said lamppost, a support base means mounted to said second free end of said lamppost; and a connector. The connector comprises a hollow cylindrical male member having a convex surface adapted for operable insertion into an elongated female member having a concave surface. The male member extends longitudinally from a predetermined end of a first predetermined said tubular segment and is attached thereto by attachment means, which may be welding, soldering, press fitting, bolting, gluing and the like. The female member is positioned within a predetermined end of a second predetermined tubular segment, and is attached thereto by attachment means. Passageways for accommodation of insulated electrical cord within the female member and the male member are coextensive with the interior of the tubular segments. At least one nib is attached to the concave surface of the female member. A single groove to slidingly receive each nib is located in the convex surface of the male member. The groove is further adapted to cammingly urge the male member and the female member longitudinally together upon rotation with respect to each other. The groove is further adapted with means to lockingly restrain the nib after the tubular members are urged together to the point of abutment.
In such a device having two nibs, the nibs may extend radially in substantially diametrically opposed fashion. The tubular segments may be of polygonal cross-section, such as triangular, square, rectangular, pentagonal, and hexagonal cross-section, and the groove and nib may be adapted to cammingly urge the male member and the female member longitudinally abutingly together upon rotation with respect to each other so that like corners of the lamppost segments of polygonal cross-section are caused to line up with each other.
A method for knock-down shipping and subsequent reassembly of a lamp structure device adapted for shipping in a knock-down state comprising in combination a lamppost comprising at least two tubular segments longitudinally interconnected by at least one connector of the type described above, comprises the steps of urging the male member and the female member longitudinally apart by rotation with respect to each other, positioning the first segment and the second segment into a substantially parallel disposition wherein the male member and the female member are in substantially close proximity, and wherein the lamp means and the support base are in substantially close proximity to afford a folded configuration capable of fitting into a standard shipping carton, packaging the lamp structure device in the folded configuration in a standard shipping carton, shipping a shipment comprising the shipping carton containing the folded lamp structure device, receiving the shipment, unpacking the shipment, inserting the male member into the female member, and, urging the male member and the female member longitudinally together by rotation with respect to each other to the point of abutment and locking, and, for lampposts of polygonal cross-section, to the point that like corners of the tubular lamppost segments of polygonal cross-section are caused to line up with each other.
The present invention is further directed to a kit for shipping a lamp structure device adapted for shipping in a knock-down state, the kit comprising the lamp structure device adapted for shipping in a knock-down state, packaging materials, and at least one instructional device, such as for explaining the assembly of the device printed materials, CD disks, magnetic data storage disks, and videotapes.
According to a feature of the present invention there is provided a connector for tubular lamppost segments.
According to a further feature of the present invention there is provided a novel connector for lampposts wherein the segments may be locked against rotational, longitudinal and transverse movement relative to one another by means of a simple and unexposed locking assembly.
According to still a further feature of the invention there is provided a floor lamp structure that can be stored in a standard shipping container of approximately four feet in a disassembled mode wherein lamppost sections are unassembled when shipped and are then assembled after reaching their destination or later when sold to the purchaser.
According to yet still a further feature of the present invention there is provided a disassembled floor lamp packaged to enable a purchaser to take the lamp at the time of purchase.
According to even a further feature of the present invention there is provided a floor lamp of knockdown character whereby the lamppost is easily assembled without the use of tools by a person of average dexterity.
According to yet even a further feature of the present invention there is provided a floor lamp of knock-down character that is simple in its structure and rugged in construction, as well as relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and yet pleasing in its design.
According to even still a further feature of the present invention there is provided a connector for tubular lamppost segments of polygonal cross-section that is easy to install, and which avoids the use of screws, clips or friction fits which usually require pounding.
According to yet even still a further feature of the present invention there is provided an improved knock-down lamppost joint of polygonal cross-section which, when the connector fittings and the tubes are in their tightly fitting positions, is always fitted snugly together even when made with only modestly stringent manufacturing tolerances.
According to another further feature of the invention, there is provided a knockdown lamppost of the type described wherein the relative rotation of the initially loosely fitting telescoping parts into a joint locking position automatically draws the polygonal tubes involved snugly against each other, so that no unsightly gaps are visible between them, and like corners of the tubular lamppost segments of polygonal cross-section are lined up.
According to still another further feature of the invention, there is provided a knock-down polygonal lamppost joint as described wherein the parts thereof, even after repeated assembly and disassembly thereof, continue to form a secure, tightly fitting joint.
In sum, the above and other objects, features and objectives of the present invention, shall become apparent with the following description whether in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerical designating indicators designate the same elements.